kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories
|publisher=Square Enix |release= 29 Maart 2007 / 2 Desember 2008 |genre= Aksie rolspeletjie |modes= Enkele speler |ratings= :A ESRB: E10+ |platforms= }} Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is 'n volledige remake van Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, wat op die PlayStation 2 vrygestel word. In Japan is dit deel van die Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ kompilasie en het verbindingsfunksies met Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Aangesien daar geen planne was om Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix internasionaal vry te stel nie, is hierdie eienskappe aangepas vir die Noord-Amerikaanse vrylating. Die spel is in hoë definisie remastered en vrygestel as deel van '' Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX '' op 14 Maart 2013. Dit was vir die eerste keer in Europa en Australië beskikbaar as deel van die versameling. Hierdie uitgawe van die spel verander die vorige konneksiebonusse deur in plaas daarvan dat addisionele inhoud die skerms van die versameling van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan kyk. Groot veranderinge Terwyl baie veranderinge tussen die twee weergawes aangebring is, was die belangrikste die totale herontwerp van die spel om 'n driedimensionele rekenaargegewe spel vir die PlayStation 2 te wees, in dieselfde styl as die ander vrygestel inskrywings in die reeks, Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II. Hierdie herlewing sluit in die verandering van die stryd arena van twee-dimensionele skerms sonder "hoogte" in volle driedimensionele arena's, sodat vyande uit die speler se reeks kan styg. Daarbenewens kan hierdie arena esteties gevarieer word, selfs binne dieselfde wêreld, terwyl daar in die oorspronklike spel net een arena-ontwerp per wêreld was. Die "Duel" -stelsel is by Riku se strydmeganika gevoeg, en die Reaction Command stelsel van Kingdom Hearts II is opgeneem in beide Sora en Riku se strydmeganika, in die algemeen om gevalle te vervang waar die speler sou die "A" -knoppie druk om 'n kombinasie aan te gaan. 'N kleiner maar steeds belangrike verandering was die omskakeling van baie van die spel se tonele in volle stemgerigte volfilms, en die gebruik van stemwerkende binne-spel. Terwyl die dialoog vir die spel aangeteken is deur gebruik te maak van die stemaktore wat in Kingdom Hearts II gebruik word, het die stem- en klank-effekte binne die spel hoofsaaklik op bestaande clips gesteun. In sommige gevalle, soos die Sora se aanhaling van die Stop spel, was hierdie snitte slegs beskikbaar met die Kingdom Hearts stemaktore. Aangesien die skerms nou ten volle gelewer is, eerder as om met sprites op te tree, is die geweld binne die spel meer duidelik en die spel se telling is van E na E10+ verhoog vir Fantasy Geweld. Die spel se kaartstelsel en algehele plot het dieselfde gebly as die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en "Simple and Clean" is die spel se temalied. Daar was egter baie klein tweaks aan die storielyn, sowel as die byvoeging van nuwe Cards, Spesiale maneuvers, base en 'n teatermodus om weer die volle bewegingsvideo's van die spel te kyk. Ander verskille Veranderinge aan die storie *Terugflitse van die eerste Kingdom Hearts word ingesluit in snitscenes. *Die toneel van die Kingdom Hearts Final Mix wat behels Sora veg Xemnas soos die onbekende in die openingskerm verskyn. *Axel nederlae Vexen af deur hom met 'n knip van sy vingers te verootmoedig. In die oorspronklike het hy net Vexen met sy chakrams 'n tweede keer geslaan om hom uit te skakel. *Goofy gooi sy skild by Larxene om haar tydelik af te lei wanneer sy Sora aanval. In die oorspronklike klop hy haar weg. *Toe Sora deur Larxene aangeval word, gebruik Donald se Curaga om hom te genees. In die oorspronklike het Donald Cure gebruik. *Op die 12de verdieping staan die Riku Replica op en 'n Reaksie-opdrag maak 'n sny- en baasstryd uit. In die oorspronklike word hy op die grond gelê en beweeg na hom sal die cutscene en baas geveg aktiveer. *Tydens die hoogtepunt van Sora se storie, wanneer Axel Marluxia probeer verrig vir sy verraad, het hulle 'n kort stryd voordat Marluxia Naminé as 'n skild gebruik. Marluxia verlaat ook nooit die kamer tot aan die einde van die geveg nie. In die oorspronklike gebruik Marluxia Naminé as 'n skild nadat hy Axel se bedreiging bedreig het. *Riku word verslaan en word deur Lexaeus vernietig deur sy finale krag te gebruik, om slegs deur [Seeker of Darkness besit te wees en hom te verslaan. In die oorspronklike gebruik Lexaeus die krag van die duisternis in 'n selfmoordaanval om te probeer om Riku te verslaan. *Wanneer Zexion vermomming geopenbaar word as Sora, veg hy regstreeks Riku, maar hy is verslaan en vrees vir sy lewe en teleport weg. In die oorspronklike, Zexion teleports weg wanneer sy vermomming ontbloot is. *Ná die Riku Replica se finale nederlaag teen Riku word hy deur duisternis ingesluk. In die oorspronklike vervaag hy eenvoudig weg. *'N Uitgebreide toneel van Roxas word saam met Hayner, Pence en Olette aan die einde van die spel vertoon. *Aan die einde van die spel word alle ongesiene lede van die organisasie gewys. Veranderinge in die spelmeganika *Terwyl die stryd teen die Parasietkooi sukkel, sal die maagsuur nie skade aanrig as Sora sy dek herlaai nie. *Die laaste Marluxia-stryd is verdeel in twee sub-gevegte. Die eerste is oor die algemeen dieselfde as die oorspronklike finale stryd, terwyl die tweede heeltemal op die top van Marluxia se spook staan, en hom soveel meer aggressief met verskeie kragtige spesiale maneuvers ken. *Soos in sy Absent Silhouette stryd in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, kan Lexaeus 'n tydelike staat van onkwetsbaarheid en verhoogde krag betree. *Ansem se eerste stryd is omskep in 'n handleiding van Riku se nuwe vermoëns (Rapid Break en Duel spesiale maneuvers). *Soos met Roxas en Sora se geveg in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, is die toneel waarin Riku Zexion konfronteer word omskep in 'n volle baasgeveg. Gedurende hierdie stryd kan Zexion Riku se kaarte steel, hoewel Riku vir die duur van die geveg in Dark Mode bly. *Die laaste stryd in Monstro, terwyl dit dieselfde speel, word nou in die Joernaal as 'n minigame aangeteken. *Ook die hartelose Shadows verslaan tydens dit val EXP, in teenstelling met in die oorspronklike GBA weergawe. *100 Acre Wood is aangepas om 'n mini-speletjie wêreld te wees, soos in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II, in teenstelling met 'n enkele mini-speletjie wat bestaan uit helpende Pooh vind die ander inwoners van die wêreld. *Die Joernaal hou nou van mini-speletjie tellings, soos in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts II. *In die Japannese weergawe, met 'n skoongemaak Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix stoor lêer op die geheue kaart sal Sora toelaat om 'n tweede stel skatte van die Kamer van Belonings op elke vloer te verkry. Dit sluit in aanval kaart gemodelleer na sekere Kingdom Hearts II Sleutel-swaarde en Vyand kaarte gemodelleer na die sewe van die agt Organisasie XIII lede wat nie beskikbaar was in Chain of Memories. In beide weergawes kan hierdie funksie ook ontsluit word deur "Reverse/Rebirth" op Re:Chain of Memories te vee. Die Zexion kaart, terwyl dit by die spel gevoeg word, is beskikbaar sodra dit in "Reverse/Rebirth" verkry word. *Die Goud en Platinum Kaarte is nou beskikbaar in Sora se Storie en kan verkry word uit Belonings na die verkryging van elke ander kaart. *Items kan nou net een keer in elke kamer versamel word, tensy 'n nuwe kamer geskep is (of die kamers vir die ingang en uitgang van die wêreld is herstel). As sodanig verskyn vate en vas spinnekoppe nie meer, wanneer Sora of Rike weer 'n kamer betree. *Die Pluto vriende kaart en Lucky Bounty spesiale maneuvers is nou beskikbaar. *Die Bottomless Darkness, Roulette Room, en Random Joker kamerkaarte is bygevoeg. *Die Gravity Raid, Stop Raid, Homing Fira, Firaga Break, Blazing Donald en Goofy Charge Spesiale maneuvers is verwyder en vervang met Magnet Spiral, Lethal Frame, Freeze, Firaga Burst, Raging Storm, Stardust Blitz, Goofy Tornado Lv2, Goofy Smash en Wild Crush. *Riku se strydmeganika sluit nou die Duel-stelsel en sy spesiale maneuvers in en het nou die Holy Burst en Inverse Burst vriend spesiale maneuvers. *Die ondersteuningsvermoëns High Jump, Glide en Superglide is beskikbaar vir Sora. *Die skakel modus is nie meer beskikbaar nie. *Die effek van die Darkball kaart, wat nutteloos sou gewees het sonder skakel modus, is aangepas om met Riku's Duel-stelsel te werk. As sodanig is dit nie meer beskikbaar in Sora se Story nie, en is dit by Riku se dek aangesluit as 'n sekondêre gereelde vyandskaart vir die Atlantica vloer, behalwe Sea Neon. *Die gevolge van verskeie spesiale maneuvers is aangepas soos Cloud se Omnislash, verskeie van Sora se Sleutel swaard Spesiale maneuvers (Blitz, Sonic Blade, Ars Arcanum) en verskeie Vriend Kaart spesiale maneuvers (Ariel, Peter Pan, Beast) waar die Reaction Command nou saam met hulle gebruik om te funksioneer. *Die Ansem, Seeker of Darkness-kaart is nou beskikbaar as 'n Bounty binne Twilight Town, nie Castle Oblivion. *Jack Skellington se vriendskaart is nou beskikbaar vanaf die eerste geveg in Halloween Town, eerder as dadelik na dit. *Zantetsuken, Sonic Blade, Tornado, Holy, Ars Arcanum, Ragnarok en Mega Flare is nou beskikbaar om te leer by vlakke 22, 27, 42, 47, 37, 52 en 57, in teenstelling met vlakke 27, 22, 32, 37, 42, 47 en 52. *Warpinator is nou 'n Twilight Town Bounty, in plaas van 'n beloning vir die verslaan van die Riku Replica. *Warp is nou beskikbaar in die Agrabah Kamer van Belonings, eerder as die Twilight Town Kamer van Belonings. *Bind is nou beskikbaar in die Halloween Town Kamer van Belonings, eerder as 'n beloning vir die vind van Eeyore. *Synchro is nou beskikbaar in die Wonderland Kamer van Belonings, eerder as 'n beloning vir die vind van Rabbit. *Idyll Romp is nou beskikbaar as 'n beloning vir die voltooiing van Tigger's Jump-a-Thon, eerder as 'n beloning vir die vind van Tigger. *Cross-Slash+ is nou beskikbaar as 'n beloning vir die voltooiing van Veggie Panic, eerder as 'n Hollow Bastion Bounty. *Die effektiwiteit van Riku se krag word effens versterk van die oorspronklike spel. *Baie nuwe rekwisiete verskyn dwarsdeur die veld, sowel as blomme in Wonderland wat blokke en projektielafgevuurde hindernisse belemmer. *In die oorspronklike spel word Riku geïsoleerde van King Mickey ná die stryd teen Lexaeus. In die remake word hy nooit van Mickey afgesny nie en kan hy dus nie die Koning se kaart tydens die hoofverhaal in beide Destiny Islands en Twilight Town gebruik nie, anders as die oorspronklike waar hy nie kon nie. *Spellbinder is nou in 'n bors in Tigger's Playground, wat slegs met Glide of Superglide bereik kan word. *Die Versteekte Kamer wat by die Sleutel van Beloningskaart gebruik word, is hernoem as die Kamer van Belonings. Daarbenewens word dit as 'n spesiale kamer beskou, in plaas van 'n gewone kamer, as dit op die kaart gesien word. *'N Kamer van belonings is bygevoeg vir die Castle Oblivion vloer, in teenstelling met die oorspronklike, wat die enigste vloer was wat nie 'n Versteekte Kamer gehad het nie. *Die spesiale kamers wat op die kaart gekyk word, gloei tans wit om te identifiseer watter een oopmaak, wat dit makliker maak om te weet watter een moet gaan in wêrelds wat verskeie sleutelkaarte gebruik. Ook, wanneer Sora 'n sleutel tot beloningskaart in sy besit het, word die kamer van beloning se plek geopenbaar deur 'n blou gloed. *In teenstelling met die oorspronklike spel, kan Riku nie sy DP aan die begin van die spel vlak nie. *In plaas daarvan, moet hy eers Dark Mode van Ansem verkry voordat hy kan vlak DP. *Die opsie Snel stoor is verwyder. *Jiminy se Joeurnaal en die D-verslag bevat nou joernaalinskrywings op wêreldkaarte. Daarbenewens bevat die D-verslag nou ook inskrywings op kaart- en itemkaarte. *Die bedrag en waardes van die kaartjies in Riku se dekke is verander, behalwe sy dek in Hollow Bastion en Agrabah, waar slegs die Itemkaart verwyder is. *Sora kan nou Moogle Punte versamel tydens stryd deur verskeie metodes. Visuele en klank veranderinge *'N Teatermodus is bygevoeg. *As gevolg van die veroudering van sy stemaktor, is Sora se stem in dié spel die van Kingdom Hearts II, eerder as dié van die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. *Die verskillende kleurkategorieë van ruimtekaarte het nou 'n klein simbool ("R", "B", "G" of "!") Wat hul kleur aandui. *Die aanval en toorkaartjies wat gespeel word deur Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Zexion, "Ansem" en die Riku Replica beskryf verskillende gesigsuitdrukkings, afhangende van hul effek. *Sora, Donald en Goofy dra nou hul Halloween kostuums terwyl hulle in Halloween Town is, maar in Atlantica bly hulle in hul normale vorms. Riku en Mickey is ook verduister en Mickey se kaart verloor sy glimlag. *Tydens sy laaste gevegte met beide Sora en Riku, word die linkerhand van die Riku Replica in 'n orb of duisternis gedompel. *As Axel hom eers aan Sora bekendstel, sê hy: "Got it memorized?" in teenstelling met "Commit it to memory." *Axel sê nie meer nie, "...give me a hell of a show!" Soos hy gedoen het in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In plaas daarvan, sê hy, "Try and make it enjoyable, Sora." *In Larxene se eerste ontmoeting met Sora word haar "through" verkeerd gespel as "though". Hierdie reël word later in die remake vasgestel. *Die stuk "The 13th Floor", gespeel buite die wêreld, is melodies anders. In plaas van dat handbelle 'n stygende interval speel, speel chimes nou 'n dalende interval. *Wanneer transformasie in die donker modus, sê Riku nou "Darkness" in plaas van "Arrrgh!". *Die gesondheidsbalk wat die vyande gebruik, veral die base, is verander na die een van Kingdom Hearts II. In die oorspronklike spel is die een van die eerste Kingdom Hearts spel gebruik. Voltooi bonusse *Teater modus *''Reverse/Rebirth'' *Lexaeus vyand kaartjie *Zexion vyand kaartjie *Ansem vyand kaartjie *Demyx vyand kaartjie *Roxas vyand kaartjie *Luxord vyand kaartjie *Xemnas vyand kaartjie *Xigbar vyand kaartjie *Xaldin vyand kaartjie *Ultima Weapon kaart *One-Winged Angel kaart *Diamond Dust kaart *Hidden Dragon kaart *Goue kaart *Platinum kaart Galery File:Kingdom Hearts ReChain of Memories Reverse Rebirth Logo KHRECOM.png|''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Reverse/Rebirth'' logo File:World Map ST KHRECOM.png|Wêreldkaart van Sora se storie File:World Map RT KHRECOM.png|Wêreldkaart van Riku se storie File:Kingdom Hearts ReChain of Memories Boxart NA.png|Noord-Amerikaanse dekkingskuns Eksterne skakels *Amptelike US webwerf *Amptelike JP webwerf ja:キングダム ハーツ チェイン オブ メモリーズ#キングダム ハーツ Re:チェイン オブ メモリーズ en:ngdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories de:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories fr:Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories es:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories nl:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories fi:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories it:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories